


You, Me and a Quiet Moment

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to escape the darkness Emma takes time to herself but it quickly found by Killian. The two are caught in a rainstorm and must find something to do to past the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and a Quiet Moment

Feeling the darkness stir inside of her, Emma found it almost impossible to focus during the day and worse trying to sleep at night and even though she was happy having Killian and Henry with her in Camelot to help she hated placing so much burden on them. She needed a way to fight the darkness on her own, at least the little battles that went on in her mind. found refuge under an ancient oak tree in the far corner of the castle grounds. In the few days she had been in Camelot she had made it her own little sanctuary, a place where she could calm the voice of Dark One Rumple, as he screamed for her to embrace the darkness that was waging war inside her heart and soul with her light.

Needing some time to herself one afternoon, Emma attempted to slip out the castle through the kitchen.  Briefly, she was stopped by one of the young daughters of the kitchen staff, whose tiny fingers she held out a flower crown and motioned to place it on Emma's head. At first Emma was hesitant to wear the crown as the echo of Rumple mocking her choice of Dark One attire rang in her head. She quickly pushed that voice aside, though, in favor of the hope she saw on Henry’s face when he thought she might put it on. As she bent down to let the little girl place the crown on her head, Henry's smile stretched from ear to ear. Kissing her son on the top of his head, she left and continued on her way out of the castle.

Pushing through the violent summer breeze, Emma walked through the tiny path she had carved out on her various trips. Beams of sunlight danced all around her and illuminated her flower crown, making it appear as if she has a halo upon her head. Emma wished that the sunlight would smother the cold darkness inside her but it was too strong. Emma, like an ethereal creature nestled herself between two protruding roots as she watched the wildflowers dance to the rhythm of the wind. Deep purple flowers twirled with the tall green grass while yellow and blue petals began to intrude. Emma took a deep breath and inhaled the perfume of the flowers, escaping into the air as she slowly closed her eyes.

With eyes shut the hidden world around her came to life. In the distance the laughter of children sounded like little fairies giggling their secrets into her ear , until Rumple came to swat them away with his encouragement to embrace the darkness. Finding a new sound Emma focused on the tiny stream not far from where she was sitting. She could hear the water gliding over the smooth rocks, reminding her of the paper ships Roland sent down it the other day while Henry told him stories of the great adventures the little boat would take. Relishing in the memory to quiet Rumple from his incisive yammering, Emma had not noticed that the grass soon began to swish in warning of approaching masculine footfalls, clearly determined to reach her.

"How did you know I'd be here, or even that I left the castle?" Emma asked, her eyes still closed.

"Henry. He told me you left and he sounded concerned so I told him I would find you. Swan, you do know you left a small path leading here?" Killian took a deep breath before speaking again. "Is this were you have been escaping to?"

"Only when the voice in my head gets too loud and I need to shut him up." Emma replied half sarcasm, half truth.

"Maybe I can help." Killian adjusted his sword and took a seat on the ground facing Emma.

_"He can't help you. Embrace the darkness." Rumple cackled in Emma's ear._

"I feel like the darkness is getting stronger the longer we stay here. I know we need Merlin to help me get rid of it but I don't know how much longer I can fight." Emma slid her hand into Killian's as she rambled out her fears in one breath.

"You're not alone, Emma." Killian kissed the top of her hand. "We have all fought the darkness and are  here to help you. The darkness has a way of sensing when you are close to being rid of it. It grows stronger and fights harder to keep its control of you. That's why it feels so strong. You have to continue to fight it. "

"Why couldn't there be a Dummies Guide to being the Dark One?"

_"That's what I'm for dearie." Rumple reminded Emma before fading away._

"I don't know what that is but it would be too easy. If I have learned anything about you hero types it’s that the easy way is never the answer." Killian tucked a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. "The closer we get to freeing Merlin and being rid of the darkness, the more it will try to corrupt you."

"It's never going to happen as long as I have you." Emma kissed Killian gently on the lips. There was a rumble of thunder just overhead. "I hate to ruin the moment but we should get back to the castle before it rains."

Agreeing with Emma, Killian pushed himself off the ground before helping her. Emma gathered the soft white fabric of the dress and took Killian's hand. With one quick movement Killian pulled her up from the cozy spot between the roots and crashed his lips upon hers before Emma could even steady herself.  Emma parted her lips as she welcomed the kiss. It was passionate and made time cease to exist. They could have lived in that moment forever, where the darkness did matter and their love was strong. Feeling the shake of another clap of thunder and a light mist around them they broke from the kiss and headed towards the castle. Balling the sides of the dress in each fist, Emma hitched it higher to her waist as the mist had quickly morphed into a sudden downpour and forced them to walk faster. Heavy drops of rain began to slam against their skin. The castle was too far away and the needed to take cover from the storm.

"The Willow tree, we can wait out the storm there." Killian yelled through the thunder.

Sliding his hand down Emma's arm, Killian's fingers found hers and entwined them with his own before taking off in a sprint through the rain. Emma grabbed as much of the dress as she could with her free hand in an effort not to fall while running in it. Imprints of heavy boots and elegant slippers marked the ground with each step they took towards the overgrown willow tree.

"We'll be safe here until the storm passes." Killian pushed aside the leafy cover of the willow.

"From the looks of it, the storm doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon." Emma shook the excess water out of her dress. "It just came out of nowhere."

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Diligently Killian slid off the heavy leather coat and shook it out before laying it on the ground. A sly corner smile crept onto his face as he raised an eyebrow. "Any suggestions love?"

"I may have one or more depending on the rain." Emma whispered into Killian's ear.

Her nimble finger tips moved the wet strands of his hair to trace the lines of his face. First his elf like ears, his strong jaw line, lips that seemed handcrafted by the gods and lastly the tiny scar on his cheek he had given himself. Emma's eyes sank into Killian's like green petals into a rushing river as she tilted her head to kiss him. At first it was as light as the faerie touch but quickly manifested itself into passion, causing Killian to step backwards and nearly trip on his jacket. The kiss was short lived as Emma playfully began to pull away. Not wanting the kiss to end Killian nipped at Emma's bottom lip, trying to pull her back in. He needed more of the caress of her tongue against his. Firmly placing both hands on her back, he attempted to keep her from stepping away from him.

"Patience. The rain isn't going away anytime soon." A faint laugh interlaced with each of her words.

"That it won't." Killian ran his fingers through his hair.

Wistfully Emma circled the tree as she watched Killian head towards her. Like children circling the May pole, they slowly walked around several times. Want building in their eyes with every glance. Killian licked his lips as we watched her. Uncertain if this was a wicked game the darkness was creating, or the romantic playfulness of Camelot, Emma went with it. There was an aching in Emma to be caught, even if watching Killian's need for her grow was entertaining. She slowed her pace and with another step Killian had his hands on her waist and twirled Emma like the stem of flower, to came face to face with her. The playfulness in her eyes had become seduction. Listening to the wishes of the woman he loved, Killian began to trail kisses along her jaw and slowly down the exposed, smooth skin of her neck, stopping at the collarbone to bruise her skin with the press of his lips.

"Killian." Emma breathed out.

"Aye love." He managed to respond when he felt Emma pulling at the belt holding his sword.

"Can we be seen from here?" Emma's hands quickly undid buttons of the vest before sliding it off.

"No, not with the rain and us under the willow." Separating his mouth from her skin, he answered the question.

"Good." She said, pleased, as she pulled at the shirt tucked into his leather trousers.

Killian's back was pressed against the tree as he carefully slid them both to the ground. The rain had saturated the ground to its capacity and was now seeping into Killian's pants. Soon the misplaced water found refuge in the fabric of Emma's dress as she straddled him. The palms of her hands burned into Killian's shirt as she positioned herself over his body. Killian could feel the warmth emanating from Emma's core as it brushed over the throbbing erection needing to break free. Pushing aside the worry of the darkness consuming her, Emma reveled in the moment while grinding into Killian, motion after motion driving him to the brink of madness. Frantically, he began to run his hands up Emma's thighs and to the very center of her body. The delicate touch of Killian's thumb on the tiny bundle of nerves sent a jolt of electricity up Emma's spine causing her to arch her back in reaction.

"Can't handle it" Killian teased.

"I don't think you want to start that again. Do you?" Emma moaned against his lips.

The pressure of his thumb increased and began to move in a circular pattern, while his middle and index fingers found themselves buried deep inside Emma. With every glide of his fingers Emma dug her nails in deeper into Killian's shirt. Her body finding the rhythm Killian had created with his hand. With the hunger of a starving man Killian watched Emma's breasts, still bound in her dress, rise and fall with each new sensation of pleasure. Needing to feed his appetite, Killian moved his mouth from her jaw line and down her neck while his hook feverishly attempted to undo the laces at the back of Emma's dress.

"Forget the damn laces Killian. I'm nearly there." Emma breathed out raggedly.

"Already? Very well." Killian refocused his attention on his fingers that seemed to be bringing Emma to a fall. "Like this Emma?" His fingers vanished in her to find that pleasurable spot deep inside her.

"Yes." Emma tugged at his hair feeling that she was ready to fall from her peak. "Killian."

"Come undone for me Emma and I promise your next will be just as satisfying." With his words Killian could feel Emma's walls clamping around his fingers. Her delicate frame leaned into him, the flowers from her crown brushing his cheek.

Managing a small amount of strength, Emma grabbed Killian's face and sealed her lips with his. Her kiss was powerful and telling. There was want written on her tongue and read by Killian's. The first orgasm only wet her appetite and she was ready for more. Sliding herself back a bit on Killian's leg she undid his leather trousers and freed Killian's erection. Her fingers danced over the tender skin that ached for her. Like the huntress watching her prey, she bent over and licked the length from tip to shaft, never removing her eyes off Killian. Enjoying the movement of Emma's tongue he threw his head back and mumbled curses only the ears of the fairies could hear.

"Do you want me Killian?" A question she already knew the answer to.

"Gods Emma, yes." Ever syllable filled with lust.

"But what about the laces of my dress?" Emma batted her eyelashes like an innocent party.

"To hell with the bloody laces." The answer was guttural.

"I think you should undo them." Emma playfully requested.

Doing as Emma commanded, Killian reached behind the back of Emma's dress and with one hand slowly undid the laces. It was evident that he had hundreds of years of practice. With a mischievous lift of his eyebrows Killian left the loose dress hanging from Emma's shoulder, leaving the rest for Emma to remove.  Leaning his head back against the tree, and with wide eyes he watched as she sensually removed the fabric. Enticed by Emma pushing the dress down further, he licked his lips. Reveling in Killian's desire, Emma took his hook and skimmed it over the loose fabric at her breast. The delicate touch of the fabric and Killian's cold hook against her nipples made Emma let out a small moan. With Killian's hook still in her hand, she used it slide the top off and let the fabric pool at her waist. Taken back by the wild and delicate woman on top of him, Killian carved the memory of this moment as he traced the curves of her body with his fingers. Each new line left behind a path of goose bumps to the next patch of skin.

Tired of playful touches, Emma grabbed the front of Killian's shirt and pulled herself nearly flush against him. She could feel the tip of Killian's cock at her entrance. It aroused her knowing how hard he was for her. Digging her knees into the ground, Emma grabbed onto Killian's shirt tighter and slid forward into him. From the immense pleasure, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt every inch of his cock drag along her walls.

"Killian" Emma let out breathlessly into the air.

"Emma." Killian placed his hand on her back pushing her forward slightly to initiate the rocking of her hips.

"Enjoying yourself?" The words danced to his ear like a sweet lullaby.

"I could watch you on top of me all day." It was the truth. Killian loved the way Emma exposed her true nature around him.

"Be careful for what you wish for." Emma taunted as she rocked her hips a little harder.

Raindrops broke through the cover of the Willow tree and pelted Emma's skin as they fell on her, but she took no notice of them. She was too focused on the man underneath her and the ecstasy coursing through her veins with every roll of her hips. Emma's knees dug into the muddy ground, as she lifted her body slightly off of Killian. A small sound of displeasure formed behind Killian's lips but released as pleasure when Emma pushed all the way down on him, filling herself up on Killian. Getting the reaction she wanted out of Killian she did it again but ground herself harder each time, causing a friction that increased the fire deep in her belly. Killian pressed his hand and hook into Emma's back, pushing her closer to him. Sliding his hand around her to cup Emma's breast and brought it to his mouth. Sucking the pink bud he tasted the rain and the sweet aroma of the flowers that had fallen off her flower crown and onto her skin. The precise flicks of his tongue made dig her nails into the drenched fabric of Killian's shirt and increase her pace.

"What's the rush love? We have all the time in the world." Killian asked releasing her breast from his mouth.

"Maybe I'm just getting this one out of the way so there can be more." Emma tipped her head down to steal a quick kiss.

"Well who am I to stop you." Wanting to pay worship to the other breast he moved his mouth towards it.

"Mouth here, pirate." Emma forcefully grabbed at hair on the back of Killian's neck and tilted his upward as she crashed her mouth against his.

In that moment Emma needed his mouth against hers. She needed to feel that rush of fire in her veins every time they had kissed since Neverland. Not even the magic flowing through her veins compared to the electricity of Killian's kiss.  Placing her free hand on the bark of the tree she dug her finger nails into it as she pressed Killian into the ground as she rode him. Killian stiffened underneath Emma, giving her every inch his body could spare. The heels of his boots displaced the mud as he tried to hold steady against Emma's motions. Grinding her hips into Killian the friction against him had become too much to bear and she let go. A sudden rush of white heat came over her and steam rose from her body as the rain fell against it. Feeling Emma's release against his skin caused Killian to orgasm as well. Killian could feel his body drain and go lifeless as every last drop of him poured into Emma. Never in his life had he had the _petite morte_ he had read about in the books of the Jolly Rogers cabin.

With bruised lips the two broke from the kiss. Emma leaned forward against Killian and kept her eyes shut as she regained her senses. Somehow she had lost the ability to breathe and think after her orgasm. She wondered if it was the orgasm, the darkness or both. With a deep breath she opened her eyes and smiled at Killian. Brushing the wet hair from her face her kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly.

"I'm rather amazed how that flower crown stayed on the whole time." Emma couldn't help but laugh. "This storm has no intention of letting up Emma. We can run through it back to the castle if you like."

"I thought I said this one just needed to get out the way." Emma whispered into Killian's ear on her way down his neck.

Aroused once again by Emma's words and lips, Killian said nothing. Silently he admired the beautiful and wet siren on top of him that wanted nothing more than to spend an afternoon rain with the man she loved.


End file.
